


Soothe

by Apollon_Mousagetes



Series: Everlasting [1]
Category: Agents of Mayhem (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollon_Mousagetes/pseuds/Apollon_Mousagetes
Summary: Persephone Brimstone had been tense due to the endless conflict between MAYHEM and LEGION. Will a certain ex-husband of hers able to make her relax?





	1. Chapter 1

Despite the fact that MAYHEM had successfully defeated Ministry of Pride, that doesn’t mean LEGION can simply back down that easily. LEGION will keep waging war against MAYHEM and of course both sides will never give up until one of them die.

Persephone Brimstone had to admit, that she was getting too exhausted with this war. Yes, she’s the one who decided to bring a fight against LEGION, but she’s not stupid enough to let herself destroyed in a pointless battle. She already planned things ahead before she even creates MAYHEM. If only everyone around the world were brave enough to fight back against LEGION, instead of hiding behind her Agents. There is a reason why she founded MAYHEM, and that is to bring a sense of hope and courage to everyone. To prove that it is possible to fight LEGION.

Unfortunately, everyone doesn’t see MAYHEM that way. They thought of her organization as some sort of a solution, a weapon instead of a beacon of hope. Even Ultor considered MAYHEM as an elite mercenary group. So, she decided to just ignore them and focus on defeating LEGION once and for all.

The amount of fights, infiltration, and pure chaos must’ve strip her off from her vigor as every time MAYHEM step into conflicts, the more tired and tense she’s getting. But she never shows those to her Agents. No, she doesn’t need their pity. (also, because she doesn’t trust her Agents and her staff enough to let them care for her)

Illness, diseases, and wounds can still be healed. But mental fatigue is not that easy.

Persephone wondered when the last time she ever gets to relax. And frowned as she remembered that it was few years ago. Back when she was still in LEGION, with her now ex-husband, Lucas.

 _‘Why I suddenly think about him?’_ she thought, frustrated. It’s only made sense to her as she remembered that Lucas hated her for leaving him in LEGION’s mercy, forcing him to destroy Paris. Even more made sense that she hated him for that.

But then again… do they ever talk to each other before that? She had no idea whether it was her fault for not paying too much attention to him, or it was his fault for being too captivated with LEGION’s ideologies.

Maybe it was both of their faults. Their marriage already doomed from the start, all thanks to the lack of communication and trust. So much for healthy marriage.

She will keep ignore those betraying thoughts as she concentrates on more important matters. But doing so only causing her to get tenser and more frustrated. And she’s far too old for being too stressed out.

* * *

 

It seems as if the conflict between LEGION and MAYHEM will never cease. It’s getting too exasperated to the point that almost every Agents begged for a day off—even if it’s only an hour. Persephone had to admit that the LEGION’s conflict had become far too taxing for her liking.

Watching the activities happening in the ARK as some of her staff and her Agents went out of their way to prepare for their much-deserved vacations, she realized that maybe she really does need to relax.

 _‘It’s a shame that the only idea I have for relaxing is to sleep.’_ She thought. _‘It’s the only activity I can do in the ARK after all…’_

She won’t risk herself to be targeted by LEGION as she opted to stay in the ARK. There are other activities she can do to ease off her fatigue, but she’s not sure if anyone wants her near target practice. And Carol from HR had literally plead for her to stay away from any ranged weapons as everyone had learned—in the hard way—that Persephone _can_ kill twenty people in one shot.

She can just simply read a good book for relaxation, but her bookshelves in her office were reduced to a pile of ash thanks to one of her Agents decided to ‘test out’ their new weapon mods. And she’s far too impatient for meditation.

It was almost night when most people in the ARK left to their destinations, except Persephone who choose to stay in the ARK and several other staff to keep the ARK running. The mobile fortress will be pretty much quiet for the next several days as the louder Agents had left for their vacations. Persephone was thankful for that lack of headache that often caused by her Agents’ chaotic nature. Decided that there’s nothing else for her to do, she headed to her room, hidden behind one of her paintings in her office.

Her room is far more secure and well hidden to her liking. She’s a private person after all. No one but her knows where it is. Not even Safeword, who had downloaded a schematic for the ARK can find it. The room wasn’t listed in the print.

But when she entered her room, she realized that something is completely wrong. Because somehow, she found a suspicious looking box placed on top of her bed.

 _‘Where did that come from?’_ She thought as she cautiously examined the box. _‘and why it smelled… lavender?’_

She then opened the box, fully expecting it to explode to kill her or worse, but what she didn’t expect is the fact that she found… scented candles?

“Do you like the gift?”

She startled at the rather familiar voice. She turned around and found her ex-husband, Lucas was sitting near the entrance door, smirked at her reaction.

 _“Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!”_ she exclaimed, throwing the box to him, who managed to catch it with ease.

“Nice to see you too,” Lucas said as he placed his gift to the nightstand beside him. “I hope I’m not bothering you in this fine evening.”

Persephone shoot him a glare. “My evening _was_ fine, until you break into the ARK. If you’re here to kill me then you will be sorely mistaken.”

Lucas only smiled to her, much to her aggravation. “I already remove your stashed weapons before you’re here.”

She gritted her teeth as she found that what he said is right. Her gun that she purposely hid under her pillow was gone.

He sighed. “Calm down, my love. I’m here to see you, because I’m worried about you. Not to kill you.”

Persephone only raised her eyebrows at his statement. “Worried about me?”

“Recently, one of my intel told me that you’re a bit… _under the weather_ lately.” He explained.

“I’m not sick.” She replied, confused of why her ex-husband is even care of her condition and irritated over the fact that Lucas has intel that focused solely on her.

“That’s not what I meant,” he stated. “I was talking about of how stressed out you are lately. How you were angrier to your Agents than before. And I can see that you are clearly too tense right now.”

“Why do you care?” she asked.

“I’m always care about you,” he said, exasperatedly. “it’s just… you never gave me any a chance to prove that to you. You were always so… _distant_.”

That statement felt like a slap to Persephone.

“And I guess I have to apologize to you as well. I’m too focused on serving the LEGION instead of doing anything to appease you,” he said. “I’m sad that our marriage is not working. I guess… we’re both really not meant to be together.”

 _‘Oh Lucas… hearing you say that makes me realize that I am the one who’s at fault in our broken marriage instead of you.’_ She sadly thought.

He handed his gift to her. “I… I want to give you this. I hope you can find the scent calming for you. You really need to relax, my love.”

“I know…” she sighed. “If only it was that easy. Your LEGION never gives me any reason to relax.”

He flinched when his ex-wife referred LEGION as his. Poor Persephone, she has no time to rest. And it appears that his sudden appearance in her room only gives her more stress than lessen it. Well… he has a certain _pleasurable idea_ since he’s in her room, but he’s pretty sure Persephone would end up castrating him if he suggests it—even if he had secured her well-hidden dagger (it was hidden under her nightstand).

“You’re more frustrated than usual.” He murmured as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder, noting of how rigid she is.

The fact that Persephone did not lash out when he touched her shoulder is not lost to him. Did she deliberately allow him? Does that mean she allowed him to touch her?

Should he…?

He took one look to her and decided that maybe he should. Even if it would give Persephone more reason to decapitate him.

“Lucas? What are you—" she did not finish her sentence as he captured her lips with his, enjoying her taste.

Persephone was shocked at his sudden action, but she soon found herself enraptured at his kisses. She instinctively placing her arms around his neck as their kiss deepened. He then moved down to her neck and began to kiss the skin of her neck, which elicit a moan from her.

“L…Lucas…” she moaned as he began to undo the clasp of her black dress.

“Hmm? Do you want me to stop?” he asked.

Persephone’s face was red, due to the heat of the moment and completely forget the fact that Lucas is about to undress her—or maybe she just ignored it and was secretly glad to be rid from her usual outfit.

“No… don’t stop…” She mumbled. “Lucas… I… I missed this… Please, Lucas… take me…”

It was quite depressing when she thought about it. The only time they had sex before was during their honeymoon, which is few decades ago. And after that, it was LEGION business between them. They couldn’t disobey the direct order from Morningstar, as he demanded their utmost loyalty and attention to him—unless they want to be penalized by death. No more stolen kisses, no more sweet words, no more giving bed eyes to each other. They were not Mr. and Mrs. Brimstone, but Minister of Envy and Minister of Gluttony instead.

Suddenly, she realized that LEGION _is_ the reason of their broken marriage.

Lucas gently put her to the bed as he quickly undone the button of his suit after she finally taken off her dress (it was slipping away from her body anyway). Persephone could feel that she’s getting even warmer and wet as she watched her ex-husband taken off his clothes to reveal his well-sculpted abs—the result of the amount of vigorous training he undertook for years.

She bit her lips in anticipation as he finally taken off his trouser—and his boxer shorts—to reveal his impressive erection.

He was yearning for her, just like she was yearning for him.

He pushed her until her head was on the pillow as he positioned himself in between her legs. He glanced to her, as if asking for her permission. But she was so deep in lust and at this point, she just begged him to thrust himself to her.

He slots himself in between her legs, as she spread her legs wider, allowing him access. He lines himself up and slowly bury his member deep into her. He tried his best to be as gentle as possible as if afraid to hurt her during this heat moment. He thrusted in a slow pace, which causing Persephone to moan.

 _“Oh… mon Dieu…_ ” She groaned as he started to quicken his pace. _“Ne t'arrête pas…”_ her legs were locked around his waist.

Lucas already knew that the only time she slipped into her native language is when she’s become too emotional or when she’s become too heated, so he was glad that he still able to pleasure her like that.

After a few thrusts, he began to slow down, “Persephone… I… I’m going to come… “He wants to pull away from her, but her legs still around him. “… My love, I didn’t bring a condom with me. Please, let me go…”

“Lucas…” she said. “It’s okay, you can come inside me…”

“But, won’t you—"

“ _Mon amour,_ ” she gasped for more air. “…it’s been _decades_. And I don’t think I could ever have children at this rate… “

"Are you sure you want this?"

She nodded.

Few moments later he erupted inside her, filling her with his seeds just as she orgasmed.

They just simply laying in the bed as they breathe in for air. Lucas has his arm wrapped around Persephone, both too exhausted to make a single move and they don’t care of how sweaty they are right now. He smiled as he felt how relaxed she is now compared to few hours ago.

Persephone then glanced toward Lucas, blissfully as she snuggled closer to his chest, feeling his warmth on her skin.

“I think that was far more _soothing_ than your scented candles.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is merely a short epilogue. Nothing much.

The first thing that Persephone noticed when she woke up was the sound of someone snoring besides her.

And another thing that she finally realized was that she is not all by herself in her room—the room that was supposedly well hidden from everyone. That there is a person sleeping next to her.

And the fact that person is her ex-husband suddenly enough to make her snap out from her drowsiness.

Oh, that both of them did not wear any piece of clothing make her realize one thing.

 _‘Did Lucas and I just… oh.’_ Persephone blushed as a memory of them made love last night suddenly resurfaced. What surprised her is how gentle he was to her. Apparently, what happened to them last night wasn’t what he planned—him didn’t bring any protection indicated how unprepared he is.

She snorted at the fact that Lucas have forgotten of one simple, obvious fact; they are _old_. It will be highly impossible for her to get pregnant since she already experienced menopause forty years ago… But perhaps the reason why is because he cares for her? Persephone felt bitter over the fact that it’s been decades and she still can’t give him any children. She had no idea why and how, but perhaps it has something to do with their busy schedule as the LEGION’s Ministers.

She glanced at the sleeping Lucas. He must’ve been too tired to be able to sleep like that. LEGION had been in active a lot for the past months lately—active enough to attack MAYHEM relentlessly.

_‘What exactly the Morningstar had tasked the Ministry of Envy that made Lucas so exhausted—wait, is that the reason why he’s here?’_

She had finally noticed the fatigue shown on his face. Why she didn’t see that earlier? She mentally scolded herself on her stupidity for letting herself being blinded by her anger earlier and therefore not able to notice the fact that her husband was also as tired as she was.

She caressed his face, wondering of what their tryst will lead them into. She still perturbed whether Lucas was trying to seduce her to pacify MAYHEM or he really mean it of what he said last night. Somehow, she hoped for the latter to be true.

“P-Persephone?”

She snapped out from her musing. She gazed toward Lucas as he rises. Persephone tried her best not stare at her ex-husband well-developed body but ended up giving a subtle sideway glances at him anyway.

“I… I’m sorry,” He murmured as he walked to collect his scattered clothes. “…this was not my intention when I planned to visit you.”

“I see.”

“No, really. I didn’t… I—my plan was to simply give you the candles, talk to you for a bit, and then leave,” Lucas explained as he put on his trousers. “I did not expect this to escalated so quickly.”

“I’m still curious. How did you get here?” Persephone asked.

He smirked. “A subtle hack to your ARK’s Helleporter system. It was surprisingly easy, probably it has something to do with one of your Agents kept hacking through your data but forgot to rearrange the security system codes back?”

Persephone groaned. She really needs to have a word with Safeword of her tendencies of hacking everyone’s files.

“So…” She spoke. “what will happen next?”

“Huh?”

“For us,” Persephone clarified. “What are we now?”

Lucas was merely stare. To be quite honest, he had no idea. Are they husband and wife again? Or enemies with benefits? (somehow that sounds even wrong than the 'friends' version) The LEGION and MAYHEM conflict is still going strong and he is more worried if Persephone will able to survive from this stupid war.

“Depends, my love,” He answered as he leaned closer to kiss her. “What do you want us to be?”

* * *

 

No one will ever know nor will ever learn the true relationship between Lucas and Persephone. Even if LEGION finally defeated, no one will ever learn the fact that the Leader of MAYHEM is secretly sleeping with LEGION’s Minister of Envy. That Persephone is giving her Agents an explicit order not to kill him bring a lot of perplexed looks pointed to her. And the fact that said LEGION Minister himself willingly to give himself up bring incredulous looks.

Yes, no one will ever know.


End file.
